


need a little sugar in my bowl

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom Marci, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I'll add more tags when things actually happen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Work In Progress, how is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: Matt hadn't been trying to hide his hookups from Foggy, it just kind of - happened.





	need a little sugar in my bowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJClawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/gifts).



> I am on a roll y'all! 
> 
> So DJClawson got this idea stuck in my head and I decided to give it a go. I've actually started the next chapter and outlined all of them (yay, progress). 
> 
> The next part wont be for at least a week. I've got a few concurrent projects I'm working on because I have zero focus, but I wanted to post the first part of this while the BonusGifts collection was still accepting submissions. 
> 
> I really enjoyed the Secret Santa, thank you to everyone who participated and made it what it was!
> 
> (Title from Bessie Smith's song of the same name)

The first time Matt lied to Foggy about hooking up, it wasn’t _technically_ Matt’s fault.

Foggy and Marci had asked him out for drinks. While he knew they were excited about something, Matt did not realise they were hoping for him to be their best man. Apparently he should have.

“I mean, do you really want me to make your best man speech?” was the only reply Matt could think of. He meant it half-jokingly, but obviously his brain to mouth filter missed that memo.

“Come on buddy, you’re my best friend. Of course I want you by my side.” Foggy was giving him that fond, exasperated look that Matt - well, of course he couldn't be sure, but Foggy's tone was pretty obvious.

That particular response had started turning up after Foggy learned about Stick and his warnings against ‘soft’ things and weaknesses. Which, was – well okay, fair. Looking back, Matt could see that maybe that stick was out of line.

But Matt had come a long way these last couple of years. _Maybe_ he sometimes played it up so that Foggy would give him extra hugs when he was having a rough day. So sue him, he was _learning,_ okay? But he didn’t do that all the time. And anyway, surely Foggy could see that he was actually quite well adjusted these days, right?

 

 

 

"Well I thought Theo would be your best man, he’s your brother. But is Marci okay with it? I mean…” Matt hesitated, trying to gauge Marci's mood. He wasn't sure how much Marci and Foggy had talked about certain things. 

Foggy waved off Matt’s words, “Marci and I discussed it like grown adults, thank you,” he glanced happily at his fiance, before huffing a laugh. “I mean, at first she was hesitant, sure. Even tried saying you two had hooked up after college; like I’d forget how gone for Elektra you had been.”Foggy shook his head, hair rustling, before continuing. She didn’t have to make up trysts for me to listen to her. I mean, the two of you, really?” he could hear the mirth in Foggy’s voice as he continued, “can you even imagine?!”

Actually, yes, Matt _could_ imagine. Or rather, he could definitely remember that time Marci had turned up to the TA's office to chew her out for her - frankly atrocious - marking. Matt was there for the same reason because there was no way he deserved anything less than 90% on that essay. But since the TA was not in her office, Marci had rounded on him to vent her frustrations. Frustrated at his own mark, he gave her attitude right back, only to have her back him into the door and get right up in his face. Which, well?

Apparently he had a thing for assertive women. It also turned out that Marci _really_ liked telling him what to do. Now Matt understood the appeal of hate-sex, so that was an eye opening experience. Or three.

But Foggy asked Marci out again the following week and that was that.

 

 

Of course, now was _definitely_ not the time to bring that up.

Matt - trying to keep his face neutral and scrambling for a response – turned to Marci. Of course the slight warmth in her cheeks was the only reaction he could sense since facial expressions were a bit too subtle for him. Which - thanks for nothing by the way - was completely unhelpful.

“Uh, that’s… ridiculous?” Matt tried. He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a question, but apparently it was enough anyway. Foggy leaned forward and let out a warm sigh.

“Aww, Matty” he was surprised by how quickly Foggy’s tone had lost its care-free humor of only moments before, “I know its been a hard few years, and it must’ve been difficult having to lose her all over again.” Foggy reached out to squeeze his shoulder and Matt let it happen, not even sure how to respond right now. Because, what? He’d loved Elektra, sure. But he’d mourned her, accepted it, and closed that chapter of his life. Did Foggy somehow miss those last steps?

Foggy’s next words were answer enough. “You’ll move on when you’re ready buddy, okay?” Matt - Matt couldn’t even. He nodded mutely, it seemed like the only safe response, considering the circumstances.

 

 

Now, what the fuck just happened?


End file.
